Collision Course
by beexfeatheryduster
Summary: Death is on a collision course and when it hits, Hermione and Severus are left to deal with their fur and feathers and set on their own collision course - Not HBP and DH complient
1. Prologue

**Authors note: This just got me for some reason. I was just sitting there, watching The Road To Eldorado and then Bam! I dont know how this links with Miguel or Tullio in any way but hey. This is just a little teaser for you and I hope it catches your interest. Have fun reading**

Hermione was flung to the ground as Remus Lupin ran past her, firing a curse at Dolohov who it appeared had been aiming a curse at Hermione's back. She leapt to her feet, ready to fire her own curse at him but was distracted by McNair who turned to face her, wand raised and a leer on his face. She shuddered and didn't hesitate to flick her wand, sending a non-verbal stunning spell at him. It was a battle and she knew that all of her enemies would be more than willing to kill her, but that didn't mean she had to resort to that herself. He casually deflected her spell and before Hermione could react he sent a green jet of light at her. For the second time in as many minutes she found herself on the ground, amazed and shocked that she was still alive. It didn't take much for her to garner that the green jet of light sent towards her had been the killing curse. Before she could gather her bearings she was yanked to her feet and spun round to face a death eater she didn't recognize. She immediately put him under the full body bind, reasonably satisfied that he wasn't going to be a problem for a few minutes. It was then that she realized she was back to back with someone. She took a few step forwards then turned to find none other than Severus Snape staring at her with what Hermione was obviously mistaking for concern. She was going to speak when she caught the tell tale blond hair of Lucius Malfoy out of the corner of her eye, wand raised. She turned to face him properly, full on, and cast a shield charm, strengthening it with all the strength of her will to survive and fruitlessly hoped it would protect her. Then she was once again shocked to find Snape jumping in front of her, putting himself between her and the callous Lucius Malfoy. She saw an expression of fury on his pale, painted features, which quickly changed to a devious smirk. Just looking at his face sent a tingle of foreboding down Hermione's spine.

"Die with the Mudblood, traitor" He spat venomously, about to cast a spell when his wand flew out of his hand and landed on the grass, feet away. Hermione had taken the opportunity when he had spoken to aim the disarming defence charm at him. It had done the job required of it and Hermione was satisfied that she had bought them some time.

"Thank you Professor" She said loudly, so he would hear her over the shouts of hexes and curses and the general, almost deafening noises of battle. Snape paused and turned his head to look over his shoulder at her.

"Don't thank me yet Miss Granger" He muttered ominously. Somehow Hermione heard him and gave him a slight, strained smile as he turned back to fire a curse she didn't know at Lucius Malfoy who had fallen to his knees to locate his wand. Then Hermione's ears picked up what she had never hoped to hear. Harry was crying out for her and she could hear pain in his call. She immediately sprinted off; dodging duelling pairs and curses and hexes that flew her way. She followed Harry's voice and soon found him, on his knees, before Voldemort who had his wand pointed at Harry. Hermione let a snarl of rage rip from her and launched herself between Harry and Voldemort, rapidly throwing every cruse, hex and jinx that she knew at the snake like wizard. He deflected them all, laughing mirthlessly at first then seeming to become almost possessed by rage. Hermione kept repeating every cruse, hex and jinx. She was relentless in the task and was providing the perfect distraction to Voldemort as Harry gathered himself and his strength together.

"You try my patience mudblood witch!" Voldemort hisses, raising his wand at Hermione. She was exhausted and could hardly move her wrist to perform the necessary movements of her wand. She accepted her fate now. She was going to die here and then Harry would destroy Voldemort and save the Wizarding World. She was too tired to perform any other spells, having unleashed practically all of her arsenal of strength against him. She glared defiantly at the snake-faced wizard in front of her. His lip curled into an evil smirk and his red slit eyes glowed with a mixture of anger and satisfaction that he would be ridding the world of her.

"Hermione!" A voice Hermione recognized called out to her and cold fingers curled round her arm pulling her. For the second time Severus Snape had appeared to protect her, or in this instance at least attempt to. She greatly appreciated it and smiled at him. He nodded, acknowledging that he had seen and accepted her smile.

"Transform" He hissed as Voldemort looked even angrier than before and then positively gleeful. Hermone didn't have to be a legilimins to know what was running through his mind at that moment; two for the price of one.

"The traitor and the mudblood. Be wed in death" He called as he sent the killing curse at them. Hermione drew on the last of her magic and felt her transformation taking control. She fell to the ground on all fours, narrowly avoiding the killing curse for the second time in as many minutes. Today really was Hermione's lucky day, perhaps she was not meant to die there. The other thought in Hermione's mind and in her heart was the hope that Snape had gotten out of the way of the curse too.

What happened next Hermione was unsure of but she did see that Harry had jumped forward, wand waving and sent the killing curse at Voldemort, the same time as Voldemort sent the same spell at Harry. The spells collided in mid air and Hermione found herself flung back in an explosion that deafened her ears. She landed on the ground hard and yowled in pain. Her eyes were forced shut and all Hermione could see was bright white, bright enough that she feared it would burn and destroy her sight with it's intensity. She could feel heat stroking her fur and it hurt immensely. She had been too close to the explosion. With her eyes shut, all the breath knocked out of her and what felt like her body burning slowly, Hermione was very quickly claimed by a roaring darkness that she only presumed to be death. She welcomed it and put up no fight to the darkness, hoping that within it the pain would end and she would find some solace and peace


	2. Chapter 1 Field Of The Dead

**Authors note: Here's the first chapter for you lovely people. I hope you like this better than the prologue, I know it's certainly a bit longer. Enjoy**

Hermione opened her eyes, hardly daring to believe that she was still alive. She had been so sure that death would pay her a call and welcome her into its arms. She had been so sure that she would be free from the suffering and pain war had brought her and many others. In a way, those who had died were lucky, for they would not have to continue, day in and day out, their mind torturing them with images of war. She groaned heavily and barely managed to lift her aching body from the ground. Hermione felt like she was trapped within her body. Only, it wasn't her body. No, Hermione realized with a start that she was in her animagous form. Part of her was rather thankful, as she was a firm believer of cats having nine lives. For the myth to be spawned, Hermione thought there had to be come grounding in fact as was the case with practically every myth she had encountered and researched into. However, part of her wished that she had been in her human body. If she had been she would have died, and she would have found that elusive peace. The War was over, she could feel it in her bones, and yet still there would not be peace, not for her.

Hermione turned her head, trying not to move her body too much as it still hurt. She was lying on the soft cool grass, which was so soothing to her battered, bruised and burnt body. She was loath to move and leave it behind. She had to though, and there would be plenty of time for her to do that later. For now though, she had to discover exactly what had happened. Her mind demanded it with a shriek. She looked all around her, feeling terror coarse through her veins. She was surrounded by bodies. There were so many bodies. Some were very badly burnt and all of those who had eyes, were wide open, vacant expressions on their faces, totally devoid of all indicators of life. The dead were staring at her and Hermione felt a shudder roll through her feline body. There were so many bodies. She could see no one alive, no one moving. The wind barely made a noise as it caressed her fur. This was a scene from a nightmare and she knew that nightmares replaying this would plague her to her dying day. Never before had she realised how barren this landscape was. It was a ready made graveyard. The place was ready to welcome the dead and envelop them in the coldness of eternity. Hermione was completely alone, surrounded by the dead and she yowled loudly, letting all the pain, the anger and the fear out in that one constant noise. She didn't know what else to do, she didn't know where else to go. She felt so lost and all she wanted was to have died, to have joined the corpses surrounding her. At least then she would not have been alone. The only living one among a silent and unmoving legion of the dead.

Hermione's burning curiosity chose that moment to flare up and, pushing everything else to the side, she let it take over and dictate her actions. She rose to her feet, allowing her paws to make proper purchase on the ground. It had felt cool and soft before but now felt unbearably cold and hard. She gently padded across the grass, passing the bodies, turning her head from side to side as she catalogued the dead. She had to know who had survived and this seemed to be the only way. To be sure it would visit untold trauma upon her to see the faces of her friends, her loved ones lying there, unseeing and unknowing. There they lie.

The first face she saw was that of Remus Lupin. He had saved her from what would surely have been untold pain or death. She had felt a curse from Dolohov before, in the Department of Mysteries, she remembered the pain and she would never be able to forget thanks to the scar that had stubbornly refused to fade or leave. Remus had sacrificed so much to help save a world filled with prejudice that had condemned him at every turn in his life. His cruse had been barely enough to bear as it was and then with that added as well. Hermione admired his resilience and could not have seen herseChasurviving it all for as long as he had. In tribute to him, she stopped beside his head and used her two front paws to sweep his eyelids shut. Then she moved on walking till she found the next face.

Mad-Eye Moody's body was tangled and he was truly in a terrible pose as rigermortis had obviously taken hold. His back was arched off the ground and one of his hands was frozen in the action of clawing upwards in the air, the other at his heart. Hermione could only presume that he had been under the cruciotus curse and the strain that it had put on his aged body had caused a heart attack, which would have been what had killed him. It would explain how his body was frozen in death. To know only the pain of a thousand blades piercing your skin in the final moments before death. It would be so horrible. Hermione shuddered and moved on.

As she made her progress Hermione felt her heart breaking, slowly but surely. So many of her friends and allies littered the ground around her. She saw Fred and George, gripping tightly onto each other's arm. They had obviously fallen together at the same moment, probably felled by two death eaters before they even had a chance to fight. The next Weasley she saw dead was Percy. It was rather callous of her but she could feel little sadness for him but to the family, her heart went out. Three of their number were dead, perhaps more. Thankfully Bill and Charlie were still abroad, so they at least were safe. Hermione's heart leapt with fearm and she hoped desperately that Ron and Ginny had survived. A little way on Tonks was lying peacefully, her hair the same bland grey as her skin. Hermione knew that if she were in her human body by now she would be sobbing till her eyes ached by now.

Another flash of flaming red Weasley hair and Hermione bound forward, stopping short and yowling again, anguish in the sound as she recognised the Weasley dead before her. She could hardly believe that her Ron was dead. He lay there, his hands outstretched, a glassy look in his eyes. She flung herself upon his chest and dug her claws in, desperately trying to rouse him. She could not believe, Ron could not be dead. Yet he was not responding to her. He would always respond to Hermione, even if it were only an annoyed groan when she attempted to wake him from sleep. She stood up on his chest and began licking his face. Her warm, wet pink tongue brushed his forehead then his cheeks, followed by his freckled nose. She licked his eyelids shut carefully, his wonderful handsome eyes, before finally licking his lips. It was the closest to a kiss as she could give him.

She stopped, took one final look at Ron, before continuing on her way, searching for the telltale red hair of the only Weasley daughter. She searched for what felt like hours but could not find Ginny. She sighed and fell onto her stomach, her relief tangible. If she was not here, she could only be alive. Ginny Weasley was alive and for Hermione that would have to do. She had not seen Harry anywhere and so presumed that he too had survived. There was also no sign of Luna. Perhaps they three were together, mourning their losses. Hermione could only wonder if they thought her dead. She would have been if not for Snape urging her to transform. Snape. Snape! She had not even thought to search for him.

She felt as weary and as tired as though she had been travelling for weeks on end as she rose to her feet to begin her harrowing search anew. She had to find Snape. She just had to. She had to find him alive for alive he would be. She could not and would not let herself believe that he was dead. He could not die, not like all the others had. Hermione's desperate search across the field of the dead gave her evidence for what had already known in her heart. Severus Snape was alive! He was alive and hopefully well. Now all she had to do was find him, Harry, Ginny and Luna. It was only when faced with the daunting prospect of trying to find them that Hermione thought to change back to her human body. She shut her eyes and pooled her magic to allow the transformation from cat to human to take place. She felt nothing.

She opened her eyes and looked around. Much to her irritation and worry she was still on all fours and looking from practically ground level. She tried again and the result was the exact same. After her third attempt she meowed in frustration. It was only then that she noticed a black crow, watching her every movement carefully with intense black eyes. She recognised those eyes.

_Professor Snape? _She crowed triumphantly in her mind, satisfied that she had found her rescuer.

_Don't sound so joyful Miss Granger_ Came the dry reply in her mind in his smooth voice. Telepathy was the only way that animagi could understand each other in their animal forms. The crow hopped closer till it was standing next to her. She sat down and watched the crown, Snape, carefully, asking a hesitant why. She was unsure if she really wanted to hear the answer she knew he was going to give her.

_I believe we are stuck in our animagous forms Miss Granger_ Hermione lowered her head. She knew she hadn't really wanted to hear his answer. It was what she had feared for remaining in the animagous form led to what Hermione felt was a horrible fate; the loss of humanity as the beast took control


	3. Chapter 2 Plan Of Action

**Authors note: Sorry I haven't updated anything in a while. I'm struggling for ideas with 'The Poetry of Love' right **now**so that why this ones being updated. My dad recently had an operation so I've been playing nursemaid and just haven't had the time to get onto the computer to upload anything. Apologies, I'm gonna try and be reguar with updates now. Hope you enjoy this chapter**

Hermione's mind tried to think through the situation logically even though a potentially overwhelming sense of panic was ready to swallow her whole. She could not afford to panic now and become irrational. That would waste time and time right now was precious. They both had to somehow find out how to return to their human bodies else they would eventually be consumed by the animal inside. Hermione couldn't imagine life as a cat and she was sure that Snape couldn't imagine life as a crow. _Perhaps a bat but not a crow. _At that thought Hermione tried to suppress any laughter as an image of Snape sweeping the corridors like a bat and then suddenly morphing into a bat and settling upside down on the ceiling bulldozed into her mind. The crow Snape titled his head to the side slightly, the dark eyes focusing intently on Hermione. He obviously knew that something was going on in her head that she wasn't sharing. Hermione shook her head and stretched her entire body almost to the point of breaking before crouching down, feeling slightly drained after the action.

_**Do you have any idea about what we're going to do?**_Hermione questioned, looking lazily up at Snape from her rather comfortable position on the grass. It no longer seemed as hard as it had when she had first gotten up, but nor was it the soft blanket she had thought when she was returning to consciousness. It was the happy medium between both and certainly more comfortable to her than it would be to Snape. She could feel it with her whole body where he would only be able to feel a few blades stroking his clawed feet attached to thin legs.

_**We? We are going to do nothing. I will return myself to my body and you, being the birhgtest witch of your age, I'm sure will be able to do the same**_Snape's tone was drenched in sarcasm, she could practically hear it dripping from every syllable. It was obvious to Hermione that despite him saving her during the battle, twice, he was still the same Snape who she had thought on more than one occasion really did deserve to go to hell. Hermione was about to retort in the normal manner she would but then she realized something, a very crucial thing that was in her favour for once. For perhaps the only time in her existence, Hermione actually had an advantage, an upper hand over Snape. If she was in her human body she would be smiling like a fool right now. As such, she had to settle for a purr. Snape cawed loudly and attempted to glare at her. The effect wasn't exactly the same as it was in his human body but those eyes were still enough to stop her purring and, if she didn't have this newly discovered advantage, force her into submission of his will.

_**I think we should go to Hogwarts and find Professor McGonogal. She will know what to do, after all, she's been an animagous for a long time. She was the one who taught me how to transform**_ Hermione thought, her tone the same collected one that she used in her classes. A strange gurgling noise, that sounded rather horrendous to Hermione's sensitive cat ears, came from the crow's throat. Hermione was unsure what the noise meant but as she heard a sound from Snape in her head she realized what was happening. Snape was laughing, at her. Hermione felt irritation rise and she was sorely tempted to leap up from the grass and pounce on Snape. She barely managed to hold herself back from doing it, but that would wait for when she needed it. The concept of her managing to convince Snape to do what she wanted was very slight but Hermione was a firm believer in talking before attacking. Unless, of course, the person you were going to talk with was trying to kill you or something just as horrible. Then attack was the only form of survival.

_**What's so funny? **_Hermione questioned, the annoyance at Snape's laughing creeping into her voice. There was a pause and both the gurgling from the crow and Snape's laughter in her head disappeared. She waited, resisting the urge to yawn and roll over on the grass whilst she waited for an answer

_**The fact that you are stuck in your animagous form is not complementery to Minerva's skills as a teacher**_Hermione leapt to her feet and hissed at the crow. Minerva Mcgonogal was a wonderful teacher and Hermione would not let her and her teaching skills be insulted by the greasy haired dungeon bat in front of her. Except, he wasn't greasy haired (although his feathers did have an odd shine to them that she hadn't seen in a crow). He wasn't even human. He was a crow. He was also stuck in his animagous form like her.

_**I'd like to point out that this has nothing to do with teaching skills. After all, your stuck as a crow right now and I'm sure that Professor McGonogal didnt teach you**_Hermione retorted, satisfied in a rather smug way when the crow cawed loudly and hopped back from her, once more attempting to glare at her. Hermione wasn't going to allow herself to be intemidated by a man who posed her no threat because he wasn't actually a man, he was a bird. She glared right back at him and began to advance forwards. The crow was silent and still for a moment. Hermione watched carefully and was quite satisfied when she noticed the realization dawning in his eyes. He was no aware of her game, of her advantage.

**_Now Miss Granger, let us speak of this in a calm, rational way and together we will reach the most logical conclusion. No acting __rashly _**Snape's tone had a slight edge in it and if Hermione didn't know better she would have thought that what she heard was a small note of fear. She stopped and sat on her back legs, attempting to fool Snape into thinking she was considering his proposal. She remained like this for a while, waiting until she saw him relax slightly. Then, with no warning at all she leapt and pounced, claws out and mouth wide open. The crow Snape cawed even louder than before, it was almost like a shriek, and spread his wings, trying to fly away. Hermione was too fast thought and managed to secure one of his wings in her mouth. She clamped her jaw down and heard another, even louder caw, although she was unsure how that could be possible after the last one. He struggled, trying to get away and in return she shook her head rapidly from side to side. She felt rather dizzy as she did it but not as dizzy and as pained as she was sure Snape was feeling

_**MISS GRANGER! UNHAND ME THIS INSTANCE!**_Snape's tone was thunderous but Hermione would not concede to his demands. For once, she could have things going her own way where Severus Snape was concerned, and that was exactly what was going to happen.

_**No! We are going to do things my way for once Professor. We are going to go to Hogwarts and we are going to get help when we get there. It is a school of magic so the answer to this is bound to be there. **_Hermione pronounced each word perfectly and precisely, relishing the power that she had over one of the Greatest Wizard's she knew. Snape stopped struggling and dropped to the ground, his wing still in Hermione's jaws.

_**Very well Miss Granger**_Came the tried reply. Hermione immediately requested reassurance that when she let him go that he wasn't going to fly off and leave her, that he would stay and they would both go to Hogwarts. Snape didn't give Hermione an answer quick enough for her liking so she pressed her teeth down onto his wing and shook him quickly again. He cawed loudly again

_**DAMMIT MISS GRANGER! YES! NOW BLOODY LET ME GO! **_He roared that loudly in her head that she winced and immediately let him go, stepping back. He turned his head to examine the damage she had inflicted on his wing whilst Hermione spat a few feathers out that had come loose in her mouth. When she was finished, she looked over at the crow who was flexing his slightly damaged wing in and out, waving it up and down to see if it would still work. He seemed satisfied that it was ok and that it would work so after quickly arranging the feathers he looked back to Hermione. He took a deep breath, ruffling all the feathers on his body before hopping towards her

_**Never again Miss Granger, do you hear me? Never again!**_Snape spat venomously. Hermione cocked her head slightly to the side and spread her front paws out towards him, allowing the claws to come back out again. It was a gesture performed in a rather casual way but the threat in it was clear to both Snape and Hermione.

_**Follow me then girl. The quicker we get back to Hogwarts and our human bodies, the better**_Snape sighed heavily, spreading his wings and preparing for flight. Hermione stretched again and this time yawned, preparing herself to run after Snape as he soared through the sky above her, leading her to Hogwarts. As a bird, he had an aerial view, and so would be able to see where they were better than Hermione. He would guide them both better than she would.

_**You better not leave me behind**_Hermione threatened, surprised when, instead of ignoring her, Snape answered

_**I'm not stupid Miss Granger. Minerva would have my hide if I left you**_Hermione purred in response to this, pleased with the knowledge that no one, not even Severus Snape, would cross Minerva McGonogal and risk her wrath. It was true, the sometimes rather intimidating Gryffindor House Head would kill him if he left Hermione behind, three times over because Hermione was a Gryffindor Student but also because she was Hermione Jean Granger. With that Snape flapped his wings and rose from the ground. Hermione watched his progress, waiting for when he started moving away from her. He headed in a westerly direction and as he flew away Hermione bounded after him, eyes altering between watching his progress in the sky above her and watching the ground before her so as to avoid running into any rocks or trees or anything upon the ground. She had a horrible feeling that it was going to be a long trip and she would not enjoy it

_**I will pay you back for your conduct just there Miss Granger **_Hermione sighed heavily. She definitely knew she was going to enjoy the trip


	4. Chapter 3 Epiphany

**Authors note: Well here's another update. I'm just trying to get them on rather than focus on lengthening them right now, I do promise that I'm gonna try and make the chapters a little longer so the plot moves faster or there's more detail in the story, take your pick and I hope you enjoy this update, even though it's very quick. It's just meant for this small, important piece of information- Bee x**

Hermione had spent what she judged to be most of the day running along the ground, eyes alternating between Severus Snape's crow form above her and the ground before her. Her legs were beginning to ache and thankfully for Hermione the sky was beginning to grow darker and the sun was well on the way to setting. She was thankful for this as it meant that she could insist that they stop without having to admit her own weakness. Hermione may not have known Snape well but she knew some important details about him and one of those was that he would taunt her and be incredibly smug about her lack of stamina.

Unkown to Hermione, Severus was struggling himself. He may be a very powerful wizard amongst other things but unfortunately he was also getting a little bit older. He didnt have the stamina to keep up with Hermione Granger but he was damned if he wouldn't try. As such, when he noticed the darkening sky and the steadily setting sun he was more than relieved. This gave him the perfect excuse he needed to request that they stop for the night without admitting that he was weak. Severus did not like anyone to know that he had any weaknesses. A Slytherin would try to take advantage of it whereas a Gryffindor, such as the Gyrffindor running on the ground far beneath him, would pity him. Severus Snape disliked many things but hated only very few. When he hated, it was with a passion that could not be rivalled. Severus Snape hated being pitied.

_**I believe it might perhaps be time to stop our progress for this evening**_Severus thought to Hermione. Although they were a distance from each other they could still transmit their thoughts to each other so long as they could still see the other. Severus continued flapping his wings, feeling the ache in every part of his bird body as he waited for Hermione's reply. He had only to wait a few minutes before she answered in the affirmative and stopped. Severus immediately changed his direction towards the ground and, despite trying not to seem too desperate to get down, practically dive-bombed. He pulled up when he thought he was close enough and spread his wings out wide so as to allow himself to descend gracefully onto his clawed feet. Hermione had stopped and was lounging on the grass, watching him carefully. Severus' body sagged with relief at finally being able to stop and rest

_**How far away do you think we are?**_Hermione questioned, watching Snape with barely concealed curiosity. It almost looked to her for a moment that his body language was betraying relief. Relief at what she could only wonder. She allowed herself to stretch for a moment then just gave up on trying to appear well composed and let herself stay stretched out on the grass. She was lying on her back, exposing her underbelly but it didn't really matter to her. She was too exhausted. She could barely keep her eyes open. So, Hermione made a compromise, she shut one eye and kept the other open to watch Snape.

_**If your that tired Miss Granger by all means don't let me be the cause of your staying awake**_Snape's tone was reeking of sarcasm and Hermione's reponse was to open both her eyes and glare pointedly at the crow. She hissed angrily when his reaction was to begin to pick at stray feathers on his wings. Hermione was infuriated by his attitude and just generally everything about him. He had never given her any respect and Hermione had understood that for her first few years at Hogwarts but now, after everything she had done and seen, she felt that she deserved his respect, even if it was grudging. As her Professor, so long as she was a Hogwarts student, Hermione was forced to pay him respect. Harry and Ron never had done but then again, Harry and Ron didnt exactly have the same healthy appreciation of the rules that Hermione did. She was almost honour bound to respect him, even if she felt that really, he hadn't earned it. At least, she hadn't earned it until she discovered his role as a spy. Even then, she still did not feel he had properly earned it. Then, he had saved her life. Twice. He certainly deserved her respect from that. He had saved her life, had saved her very existence. That action, not only once but twice, deserved respect. It deserved more actually. It was then that it hit Hermione with complete horror. She owed him a life debt!


End file.
